


[Podfic of] To Harp and to Hold / written by thistlerose

by EosRose



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/112432">To Harp and to Hold</a> by thistlerose<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:08:24</p><p>Like his sister before him, Alemi defies tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] To Harp and to Hold / written by thistlerose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Harp and To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112432) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xpb0b99vjbo9te9t9otb2qjzvs154tdr.mp3) | 8.0 MB | 00:08:24  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7mmoj5f9ny6leqm0ksp4xptqzbvnrjur.m4b) | 5.1 MB | 00:08:24  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/to-harp-and-to-hold).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources used in the cover design:**  
>  » The [Devils and Dragons](http://www.dafont.com/devils-and-dragons.font) font was provided by Listemageren.  
> » The [photo base](http://www.flickr.com/photos/jonwiley/60200542/) was provided by Jon Wiley.


End file.
